


Good boy

by bronovan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A little, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Gags, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Rimming, Spanking, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronovan/pseuds/bronovan
Summary: "Good boy. Remember, click your fingers once to slow down, click them twice to completely stop the scene. Nod to show me you remember."Cronus nodded again.





	

"You know I'm only doing this because I love you, right?" Kankri asked as he tightened the ropes around Cronus's wrists and ankles.

Cronus nodded. It's not like he could say anything with the gag in his mouth anyway.

"Good boy. Remember, click your fingers once to slow down, click them twice to completely stop the scene. Nod to show me you remember."

Cronus nodded again.

It's not the first time they were doing this, not at all. Their scenes were getting more frequent lately. Cronus felt like he needed this, and Kankri was glad to deliver. But still, Kankri had to make sure Cronus knows his safe "words" every time. To be safe.

"I'm going to put on the cock ring right now, is that okay?" This. This was new. They never used the cock ring before, Cronus never said he wanted to. But he wanted to see what it's like to be edged till he can't possibly take anymore. To be held until he explodes.

He nodded, making sure to maintain eye contact with his master.

It felt weird, having this tight pressure on the base of his dick. He never felt anything like that before.

It wasn't bad. Just weird.

Kankri placed everything the right way and went to stroking Cronus's dick slowly. He lied on top of him and started leaving gentle kisses over his jaw and neck.

Cronus tried to moan through the gag as the kisses turned into bites and nibbles. Kankri had always done that: soft kiss, light nibbling, harsh bite, then another kiss to soothe Cronus, all on the same spot. He did it all over Cronus's neck, moving to his collarbones and then his chest.

When he got to Cronus's nipples he asked, "do you want me to bring the clamps?" he left another bite on each of them.

Cronus nodded. This was one of his favorite parts.

Kankri pulled out their favorite clamps, those with the weights on them, but they didn't do much when Cronus was lying on his back. "I'm going to untie you now. Get on all fours as soon as you're free," he said and attached the clamps to Cronus's nipples.

Kankri untied his ankles first, then his wrists. Cronus quickly managed to get on all fours and felt the weights on the clamps pulling down.

Oh god, he was so hard. The pain sent sparks all over his spine and caused him to arch his back, moving the weights even more.

"Do you want me to tie you again, or do you promise not to move without me telling you? Nod once for tying you up, twice for not."

Cronus nodded twice. He can do this.

But as he felt Kankri massaging his ass cheeks and spreading them open, he wasn't so sure anymore.

He felt Kankri's tongue prodding him open with one small lick, which turned into two, which turned into so many more. Cronus held the sheets tightly, trying hard not to buck into the feeling.

"You taste so good…" Kankri whispered and kept licking his ass.

It felt too good. Cronus didn't know what to do with his body at this point. He started thrusting his hips into Kankri's face, trying to feel more, more of this wonderful sensation.

He could probably come from this, if it weren't for the ring.

"Cronus. What did I say?" Kankri stopped his licking.

Oh no.

"I told you not to move, didn't I? You said I don't need to tie you up."

Cronus started shaking. He felt so guilty.

"I need to punish you for this. Do you understand?" Kankri sounded disappointed. Cronus already wanted to cry, but he knew he should save the tears for the punishment that's going to be very painful.

Kankri pulled away from him completely. He suddenly felt something go over his eyes, and he couldn't see anymore.

"I don't want you to see what's happening. This is part of your punishment. You can't look at me till the end of the scene, unless you earn it." Kankri's tone was stern and serious.

The clamps were pulled down lightly, and Cronus could feel it. They weren't taken off, but he realized Kankri started pulling them.

It hurt. He felt bad for loving it.

The first slap was to his face.

"You will not move without permission, understood?" He heard Kankri's voice.

Another slap came and after this one he made sure to nod as fast as he can.

The next slap was to his ass. It was harsh, no sexy hinting behind it, just pure punishment.

He started crying at the third one.

The smacks kept coming and Cronus kept crying. He felt pathetic and bad for disobeying his master. He felt dirty for not following the rules and keeping his promise. So he kept crying, and Kankri kept spanking him.

The smacks stopped suddenly and Cronus felt relieved.

Kankri started wiping the tears off his face and whispering, "there, there Cronus. You're okay. You're doing great, I love you, and I'm so proud of you. you took your punishment so well and you deserve to get your sight privilege back." The blindfold was taken off. "There we go. Such a good boy for me."

Cronus's crying turned into sniffles and silent tears as Kankri stroked his ass gently.

"Do you want a reward for being a good boy?" Kankri asked.

It took a second, but Cronus started nodding slowly eventually. His gag was removed and he tried stretching his jaw and breathing deeply from his mouth.

Kankri sat in front of him, his dick straight in front of Cronus's face. "Are you going to be a good boy for me again, Cronus?" Nod. "Suck."

Cronus went straight to business and started licking the penis in front of him. He sucked on the head for a bit then took the whole thing in his mouth. Kankri's moans drove him to take it deeper till Kankri's entire dick was shoved down his throat.

Kankri moaned and ran his fingers through Cronus's hair, "such a good boy. Getting me off so well. So good. You deserve this reward."

Cronus hummed happily around the penis in his mouth and started bobbing his head in a pace which was comfortable for him.

Kankri started pulling his hair and his moans got more frequent. "I'm so close…"

Cronus quickened his pace, trying to bring his master to orgasm as fast as he could.

"Cronus, I'm-" Kankri finally groaned and came down Cronus's waiting throat, who swallowed everything like the good boy he is. "Ah, such a good boy. Do you think you earned the right to come now?"

Cronus got off Kankri, not daring to speak yet. He nodded slowly.

"Use your words, Cronus. How do you want me to get you off?"

"Finger me?"

Kankri smiled and went to take the lube out of the drawer. He spread some over his fingers and got behind Cronus again.

His first finger was inserted suddenly, which caused Cronus to yelp. Another finger quickly followed the first as Kankri began to pump them in and out of Cronus's asshole.

Cronus let himself moan, feeling the clamp moving with each thrust of Kankri's fingers.

He started shaking all over. "P-please… let me come…"

Kankri smiled again. He took the ring off and made sure to hit Cronus's prostate just right few seconds before Cronus screamed and let out his orgasm.

Kankri pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets. He took off the nipple clamps and tried not to touch any sensitive areas.

Cronus lied down and the bed, not moving.

"Cronus, are you okay? If you can't talk yet, click your fingers once for yes."

"No, no I can talk," Cronus whispered, "thank you."

Kankri smiled and pet his hair gently, "you're welcome. I'm going for  second to bring you some water and something to eat, is that okay?"

Cronus whined, "please stay with me. Even for a little bit."

"Okay."

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments if you can aaaaa it really drives me to write more!!!  
> find me on tumblr: http://itscronus.tumblr.com/


End file.
